FIL: Chp 1
by DarkStarVega17
Summary: This is a edit version of my Story Friendship is Love


_**Friendship is Love**_

_Chapter 1__: Sugar and Smarts play a Lovely part_

It was just a normal day in Ponyville as I walked along the stone dirt road. The sun was up and the breeze felt nice against my mane. I just left Spike in charge of library with Owlicious and I was on my way to Sugarcube Corner to pick up a nice cake had made for the get together with the girls today. As I walked in Sugarcube Corner the smell of cake and frosting hit my nose like Sonic Rain Boom. This smell shouldn't be anything new. I come in here all the time to pick up my sweets, Mr and Mrs Cake never let me down.

"Hello." I called out to see who was in the shop but nopony answered, so I called out again.

"Hello?" I put a little more tone in my voice. I was hoping somepony heard me by now. Just when I was about to leave a familiar voice called out.

"Leaving so soon Twilight?" as giggles followed that remark all was needed was a smile and I knew who it was.

"Good afternoon to you, Pinkie."

It was our own little sweet loving clown Pinkamena Diane Pie or Pinkie as we call her. You see Pinkie is a fun loving pony that knows everypony in ponyville and is the keeper of the element of laughter, which fits her cause shes always is in a good mood. Her actions sometimes bother us and at other times, leave us speechless. All in all she's one good friend.

"So what brings ya to my neck of the woods Twi?" Pinkie asked in a cheerful tone.

"Well Pinkie I came to pick up a cake for our get together and I wanted . . . " Before I could go on any further Pinkie stopped me in mid sentence.

"Sorry Twi, but I just remembered something the others told me to tell you." Then Pinkie began to explain. After a few minutes of Pinkie's story I was a little upset we couldn't go through with our plans, and I guess Pinkie must of noticed it 'cause she suggested that we have a get together. Just me and her.

At first it seemed silly but silly is Pinkie's best trait so I decided, why not. So we set up a table in Pinkies room and just started to pig out on sweets. When I went to wipe some of it off Pinkie she didn't notice it, but we had no napkins so I used my hoof and got it of her face and licked off my own hoof.

"Mm mm. Sweet just like you Pinkie."

It was quiet for a little while and when I went to look at Pinkie's face her face had an expression that I never seen before. After a while I asked her wha'ts wrong, but she didn't reply. So to not feel awkward I told her that I'll see her later. Back at the library Spike was asleep and Owlicious was up as expected. As I begin to look through my books Pinkie's reaction was still on my mind. I couldn't shake the fact like I did something wrong. So that the thought wouldn't bother me I went to bed to sleep it off.

So the next day I went to go see Fluttershy at her cottage, you see I needed to drop off Owlicious and ask her if she was free to re-plan the get together we were gonna have. My day was already planed out go see Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, then Applejack and finally Pinkie Pie. To be honest I hope there no tension between us because it would be really awkward if there was. With that being said I headed out on my way.

It didn't seem any different than usual until I met up with Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"Can we have a word with you?" asked with a concerned voice, already I didn't like were this was going.

"What is Mr. and " I replied back with a smile on my face. then said,

"Um Twilight sparkle, did anything happen with you and Pinkie?"As I looked with confusion at the question being asked at hand.

"What happened?" I asked to see what the two might say to me.

"We wanted to know what you had said to Pinkie."

As I started to tell them I just realize what I said, stopping myself I told them I said "Mm mm sweet just like you" but to be honest I thought It was nothing so I didn't bother with it. Then Mr. and began to explain a shocking revelation about Pinkie. began to explain.

"You see Twilight, there's a reason why Pinkie was staying with us. A while back ago Pinkie had a issue at her old school. Pinkie was never really that much into making friends as she is now, to put it more bluntly she was the 'loser'. Just the class clown if you would say."

"Um that's kinda what Pinkie is. She's a fun loving clown, there's nothing wrong with being funny." I stated the obvious.

"No you got it wrong Twilight." said. Mrs. Cake nodded and continued her Story.

"At some time Pinkie made one friend at school so she was happy. After a while she began to develop feelings for the pony, but this pony was a . . . .mare."

"WHAT?!" I screamed with a overwhelmed look on my face. "You mean to tell me that Pinkie Pie is into-"

"Mares. Yes she is she's into to her own gender and Twilight, you just might have sparked her like the other mare did long ago. Here's what I think you should do, go talk to Pinkie and you two need to settle this OK? Please Twilight." Mrs. Cake pleaded softlt.

I couldm't do anything but say yes. After all, Pinkie is my friend and friends should handle these problems. It's just that simple.

"OK Mr. and Mrs. Cake, you got it." As I stated that line with a smile on my face I went to go see Pinkie.

As I arrived at Sugarcube corner and just went inside to go find Pinkie, I decided that the sooner I deal with this the sooner it can be done with. I called out for Pinkie hoping to get an answer right then. After a while spent looking around and calling out for her I decided to go upstairs to see if she was in her room. When I arrived at her door, it was wide open and she was in fact in her on her bed playing with cake frosting.

That was weird even for Pinkie. Once again I have to be honest. I was kinda scared to ask if she was OK but I took a deep breath and asked if she was OK.

"Pinkie, are you OK?"

She looked at me and asked me to sit next to her. As her friend I did that favor. The room was silent for a while and I can only imagine what she could have been thinking. What do I say now? Finally, the silence was broken with two things. Pinkie said. The first thing she said was:

"I bet the Cakes told you about my little problem, didn't they?" Then after a moment, she began to sniffle softly as tears rimmed her eyes.

To see somepony like Pinkie cry broke my heart so all I said in return was,

"No matter what happened in the past, it doesn't change who you are today. Besides all you did was try to love another pony. There's nothing wrong with showing love."

Then Pinkie stood up and while walking away she mumbled angrilly.

"Even if the other I try to love was my own gender? What do you have to say to that bookworm?!"

I could see that she was getting mad. I didn't know how to respond to that, but I remembered what Princess Celestia said to me once. She told me to be honest with my feelings, so time to be honest.

"Listen Pinkie, what your heart wants it wants. That much is true. Love works in may ways we can't explain. I'm sure with in time you'll understand that."

As Pinkie stopped, she looked back and went up to my face and asked me a question. I'll never forget. It was the first question I could never answer.

"Twilight what would you say if I told you right now that I have a crush on you?"

As I blushed and looked away I couldn't answer that to be quite frank this is the first time somepony said they had a crush on me so felt a little embarrassed so I asked Pinkie if she could give me some time to think about it. The reaction I got from her was a smile and a hug.

"OK Twilight just make sure you give me a Pinkie promise."

"OK Pinkie its a Pinkie Promise. . . ."


End file.
